Diary Of the DigiDestined
by HopeTKTLightHKY
Summary: This story is like my diary this is my story that what I'm feeling and somewhat this can be moving a new day, updating my imaginations. I will make myself as a inspiration to make you happy or what is your reaction. (Still copy and pasting it)
1. Chapter 1: Plan and Care

Davis woke up with a noise of a alarm clock , fixing his bed and prepare for school and take a bath them he saw the alarm clock and he's almost late.

What the... Im almost late. Davis reacted

When he go out to his room. Then he eat his breakfast fast and he accidentally hit the glass with milk then it spilled to the floor...

Then he was angry because he thought that Jun or his mom gonna scold him and he remembered that he saw T.K and Kari another day that they went to the park and eat their sandwiches... When he go out from his house running because he is almost late in school. When he go to the campus he just hit 2 girls.

Owwwwwww! Davis and the 2 girls reacted

Oh, I'm sorry! Davis said.

I will never forget this day! Or even you! 1st girl said furiously

Yeah, me too 2nd girl said

Ok, but I'm sorry but I'm late Davis shouted while running.

The first girl have red shirt, blue jacket, sneakers, long red hair in braid and pair if goggles. Then the second girl have blue jeans, okive green v-neck shirt, brown leather jacket and black combat boots.

When he running the classroom is on peace and quite.

He just saw his classmates talking each other in a soft voice. Because there is no class in a first period. But he is planning today to trick Yolei to give a tip that how to seduce a guy by email her. But he is writing on his paper that "I love you Hikari Yagami forever until I die " and another he wrote "I will kill you Takeru Takaishi if you fall in love to my Kari Baby" And T.K and Kari called him and he crumble the paper that he wrote and throw it to the trash can.

What! Davis yelled

Davis, I want to tell you that... Are You Depressed? T.K worried

Nothing T.J I'm OK! Davis said

It's T.K Davis! How many billion of years I told you that. Kari laugh

Hahahahaha! Davis said

By the way, Where is Cody? Did you saw him? T.K questioned

No, T.M but let's eat our lunch at the canteen after class. Davis asked

No, I can't because I have a basketball practice later. T.K answered

Ok! Davis said happily. Yes I can ask Kari to go with me at the ice cream parlor. Davis thought

Yeah, I remember that I have a volleyball practice later too. You Davis do you have a soccer practice? Kari asked

Nah, Don't have practice. Davis said and lost his happiness.

Kari's POV

When the first period is ended the second period is started which is Science and the lesson is chemistry all class didn't pay attention because it's boring until the teacher yelled that PAY ATTENTION CLASS WE HAVE A 10 ITEM QUIZ AFTER THIS DISSCUSION! So we pay attention to pass the quiz. After the quiz some and fail including Davis and T.K and I pass the quiz. We just know that if some fail they will make a report about Chemistry. When the second period is done the principal announce that we dont have a class after second period until 12noon and sport practice are canceled because they have Teachers Meeting.

T.K's POV

Yehey! When the principal announce that we dont have class after second period until 12noon. Then we will go to the DigiWorld later with the others except Ken beacuse he is too busy in school. Then I feel like sick today so I went home and rest for a while I call Kari that I can't go to the DigiWorld and I miss Patamon.

Normal POV

When Davis, Yolei, Kari and Cody go to the DigiWorld when they arrived, Then they saw a boat and ride on it until they their digimon saw them and hugged then then an evil digimon appeared.

When a Digimon attacked them the Digimon evolved as Armor Digivoled Veemon to Flamedramon, Hawkmon to Halsemon and Armadillomon to Digmon and Gatomon evolved to Angewomon unexpected until T.K appeared then Patamon digivoled to Angemon

HAND OF FATE!

CELESTIAL ARROW!

Yolei's POV

Ok I really hate this day! Ken us not with us. Ughh, what a boring day! When we deafeated an evil digimon I think there is something wrong on this world like darkness is taking DigiWorld again.

Hey Guys! Let's go home. I said

Yeah, I think I'm little tired! Kari said

So we are in the Computer room until we go to our perspective room until the principal announce that there will no class in 1week because it's summer and they planning to have a summer festival in our school so that we can enjoy.

Kari's POV

Yes! We have a summer festival and they post the events. Let's see... So the first day is a sports game in 8:30am they are basketball and soccer then second day is Food festival we can eat many food until we're full then day 3 is nothing it's said coming soon until day 5 and I heard rumors that day 4 is Odaiba's rock festival. So we go home because it's boring at school so I walk with T.K and he like pale and lack of energy when we go to his appartment...

Bye! Teeks. Go to rest. I said happily

Bye! Kari. T.K said

Then I he just fell unconscious when I touch his forehead he is very hot! Gosh, this is my first time that I take care of my best friend have a high fever. Then I call his mom because her mom is on a business trip so she said that I will call Matt so I call Matt but I can't reach his phone. So Then I carry him at his bedroom then I put him on his bed. And holding his hand and looking to his innocent face (so very cute ) and I call Yolei to help me...

Davis: What! Kari is caring that buffoon.

Yolei: Davis, T.K is not a buffoon!

Davis: Yeah! I know that why she is caring him.

Yolei: Because he had a high fever. DUHHHHH!

Next up at Diary of the DigiDestined

Chapter 2: The Love triangle

See you at the next chapter

All: We're the DigiDestined

**OK, release of chapter 1 sorry for the wrong Grahams (grammar) so very sorry **


	2. Chapter 2: Love Triangle

Yolei's POV

Ok, I will help my best friend to take cake to his best friend T.K and I saw Davis buy from the store.

Hey, Davis wha,cha doin! I said happily

Buy, a pineapple juice. Davis said And where you goin.

Go to T.K's apartment! I said

For what? Davis asked

To help Kari to take care T.K. I said

What! Kari is caring that buffoon. Davis exclaimed

Davis, T.K is not a buffoon.

Yeah! I know that why she is caring him.

Because he had a high fever. DUHHHHH!

Ugh! I wish I have a high fever not that idiot! Davis thought. Anyway Yolei I will go with you. Pretty Please!

OK, But don't you dare to hurt her.. Yolei joked

So we go to T.K 's apartment then Davis the Idiot stepped my foot...

Ow! I exclaimed

Sorry for stepping your foot! Davis yelled

What is your major problem! DUHHHH! I yelled at him

I'm jealous at T.V! Davis saddened

Anyway, Davis T.K is not a television. I smirked at him

Ok, let's go! Davis smiled

Then when we arrived I talk to Kari.

Hi Kari! I said

Hello Yolei thanks for coming! Kari smiled

So did you call Matt already? I asked

Yes, but I can't reach his phone. Kari said

Davis POV

OK, It's boring but it's not boring if Kari is here. This my last chance that I'll show my love to her. Mwahahahahaha! After they chat with Yolei I grabbed Kari to chat but she grabbed me to T.K's bedroom. Then I saw T.K that he is very pale and until we chat 

So Kari, you caring T.Y huh I said

Yeah and anyway his name is T.K not Thank you! Kari said

Kari... uhm... I like you ... forever... until... I die. Davis saif nervously

Yeah I like you and T.K! Kari smiled

Uh... I confess something. Davis cough

What? Kari asked

I jealous to T.K and you are so stick each other. Davis said

That's only this the answer... We're just best friends since I knew him at DigiWorld with Tai and Matt. And I confess something to you and T.K even he is resting

What's that Kari? Davis concerned

Ummm... I wrote your names in a girl's scrapbook...

FLASHBACK

Kari answer this questions in my scrapbook pleaseeeee. Her classmate Karen said

Ok. Kari said

When I answer the blanks and the question that I answered your name is "Who is your frienime" then I answer T.K name that question is that "Who is your biggest best friend"

End Flashback

So that's it... Davis said

Yeah do you accept my confession? Kari asked

Yes, anyway just frienime means half enemy and half friend but you treating me more friend and less enemy. Davis said

Oh Thank you Davis! Kari said

Normal POV

Davis blushed and T.K was awake then Davis hugged T.K for no reason then Yolei just entered the bedroom unexpectedly.

HI EVERYBODY! Yolei cheered

Shhh... Yolei you're too noisy! Davis yelled

Hahahahahahaha! T.K laughed

So what happended here? Yolei asked

Just Nothing everything just fine in here... Kari answered

Uhhhhh I will go home because my mom told me that I will buy a cooking oil and the medicine are just in the kitchen. Yolei said

OK! Thanks You and Be careful. Kari smiled

So Yolei go out the appartment then he just saw Ken.

Ken! My Love! Yolei yelled

Wha! Oh Yolei just you. Ken said

Ah, where you wilk goin? Yolei asked

To go to the mall. Ken answered

OK! I will just buy a cooking oil then go to my house then let's go to the mall just go with me. Yolei said

OK! I will follow you.

T.K: Kari, let's go to the arcade game and the others

Kari: OK! And next week is our Summer Festival in our school

T.K: OK! Let's go to the Digiworld tomorrow and the others

Next up at Diary of the DigiDestined

Chapter 3: The Summer of DigiWorld

See you at the next chapter

All: We're the DigiDestined

**Chapter 2 is up sorry for the wrong grammar I will up date next week**


	3. Chapter 3: The Summer of DigiWorld

Ken's POV

What a day with Yolei! And she likes to shop at malls until a 5 robbers barge the mall to yelling shoppers and they grabbed Yolei as a hostage...

AHHHHHHHHHHH..! SOME HELP ME! KEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN! Yolei screamed

I'M COMING YOLEI! I yelled too

Then I hid at the back of a big trash can to email Davis via D-Terminal and the hostage taker won't see me.

Davis' POV

What a hot summer day! Boring day, my sister is yelling to do with chores. When my D-Terminal beeped and it's Ken who emailed then I read aloud...

Ken's email

Davis, call the other DigiDestined to help and Yolei was a hostage in the mall and call the police!,!,! PLEASE HURRY UP!

Then I emailed the other DigiDestined then I call the police to tell the information then I emailed Ken back.

Ken's POV

When I receive an email from Davis then someone grabbed my foot then it was a hostage taker. When the hostage taker just pointed his gun to my head.

What did you do in there hiding in that trash can? Did you called a cops did you. Hostage taker said

No! I gulped

Then the hostage taker just saying "All Fucking people if you call an asshole police officer I will gunshot this boy genius.

Yolei POV

What an awful hostage taker he has a feeling that he gonna kill that easy. I'm just gonna be silent so nobody will hurt someone. This is the VERY WORST DAY on my life then a siren of a police car I heard that "Surrender now you under arrest"

Who called the Bitch Police! ?! the hostage taker said

Until 25 polices broke the door and try to arrest the Hostage Takers and but 1 police officer caught him and put it on a jail and the customers in the mall was on relief.

Are you... okay!? Ken asked and I was little blushing

Yeah... Let's go home and have some rest.! I answered

Then we were out of the mall but the time is 17:30 (5:30pm) then I call Kari for some chat about today I wonder that tomorrow is a gonna a big camp in DigiWorld

Normal POV

6:20 (6:20am)

Davis woke up at many trashes inside of his room and her sister June was little angry about it..

Hey, Davis you LAZY BUMMER! June yelled

What a megaphone mouthed sister! Davis yelled backed

Hey who you called a megaphone mouthed sister and clean this mess already because you're friends are coming later. June said

OK.! Davis answered

Then Davis cleaned his mess and ready to go to DigiWorld and imagine that they have a great date for Kari then he is finding Chibimon.

Davis POV

Ok my megaphone mouthed sister is calling me for a breakfast but I didn't finish cleaning up the room. Then THIS DAY IS REALLY AWESOME TO GO WITH KARI and what gives us a happy ending.

Oh my it's 7:00 (7:00am) I'll take a breakfast. I react

When I go out to the room my sister play a music that the lyrics are Eww.

Oh my God , Look that BUTT aw Oh my God , Look that butt. June singing with the song..

Uhhmmmm, June what kind that song is that? I asked

Rap.. and the title is Anaconda by Nicki Minaj. June answered while shaking her tushy or butt.

Ok I'm done eating go to school now. I asking a permission

Ok, Bye! And by the way tell Matt that we will meet next week or in Odaiba's Rock Festival and your friends gonna come here. While she is slapping her butt.

Yeah, but I told them not to come we will just meet up on the park. I replied

When I go out on the door some one throw me a newspaper and shouted at me that "Hey, You bastard coward you should pay your debt that you kill my brother" then I say HUH and walked away...

Then I arrived at the park only Yolei was there and she is little annoying to me when we argue with nothing or about Kari and TK that's it.

Normal POV

When the others arrived. Yolei was like excited that she saw the Lovey Dovey Couple.

Here is the Lovey-Dovey couple here. Yolei yelled at Kari at TK

Hey! Both TK and Kari yelled back and little blushed..

We're just best friends Yolei. Kari said

Ok, but just now. Yolei said. I want Davis to be jealous. She whispered

When they headed up to the school to Digi-Port to go in the DigiWorld to have some fun.

Oww! Yolei was hurt by stepping her foot by Davis. You such an idiot. Until she shouted at the computer room.

SORRY FOR NOT STEPPING YOUR FOOT! Davis yelled back.

Guys, stop this annoying argument. Cody said

OK! Yolei said. DIGI-PORT OPEN

When they arrived the Digimons have breathe in and out.

Ok Davis you're sister is a weird freak about that song. Veemon said.

Yeah, that she make me a maid messenger to tell Matt that they will meet at the Odaiba's Rock Festival.

That totally crazy. Veemon answered.

Hey, Yolei you have some rest you like little tired. Hawkmon said

Yeah, I have annoyed bu the idiot. Yolei replied

Hahaha! You are right he is clumsy sometimes anyway nobody's perfect though. Hawkmon said

OK! I forgive him... Yolei said

Hey,Cody do you have a kendo practice? Armadillomon asked

Nope, anyway it's summer! Cody answered

Hi! TK watcha doing? Patamon asked

Nothing but Im ok . TK answered

Hey Kari do you love TK? Gatomon asked

Nope! We are just best friends... Kari answered

Yolei's POV

I hate this summer because Ken is not here. Hmhp. Im little disappointed about it. I'm like little jealous to those 2 (TK and Kari) but we are just like have campping here. And the problemb is why Davis singging loop the phase while walking "Oh my God Look that BUTT" and he accidentally slapped my butt.

Oww! I yelled WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU AGAIN!?

Oh I'm sorry just little obsessed with the song because of June. Davis said

OK! But don't do it again. Yolei said

Ok that's very weird that he slapped my butt because of the song. And it's almost the night and time it's too fast and sleeping in our sleeping bag. When my stomach is grumbling I'm just eat a piece of bread and it's little boring then I'm just read a novel that they was really a enemy then they are a couple. Then I'm just stare at the sky and stars and I fell asleep...

Normal POV

When they asleep until morning and Davis was awake and shouted because of the spider crawling on his chest.

HEY, GUYS HELP MEEEEEEEE! Davis yelled

What is this time? Yolei yelled back

Until the others woke up then TK grabbed the spider and put on it on the ground. Until Davis was on relief.

Thanks! TK. Davis thanked

You're welcome! TK said

OK Lets find a DigiPort to go home. Yolei said

When they find a DigiPort they just go home. When Davis go home.

Hey where are you... June yelled

Hey Mom didn't tell you that I was sleepover on my friends house. Davis said

Oh, Sorry. June said

LastHopeandLight: OK I'm done with this. Phew study time.

Davis: OK keep your Laziness going.

LastHopeAndLight: Im gonna KILL you...

A/N: Ok guys next chapter I will use Japanese names then I will try on the next chapter..

Ken: Hey, Yolei are you have a school trip

Yolei: Yeah, I will asked you?

Ken: What?

Yolei: Do you love me?

Ken: HuH

NEXT UP ON DIARY OF THE DIGIDESTINED

Yolei's Confession with Love.

All: We're the DIGIDESTINED


	4. Chapter 4: Miyako's Confession with Love

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and it's characters. If I do own Digimon most of the episodes are about freak out.**_

_**Note: No Digimon will show up on this chapter... This is a Kenyako story**_

Miyako's POV

Thank God it's our school trip and I'm so excited and really it's like I'm going to have a heart attack because Im like crazy to have a gossiping friends about ROMANCE and you know that I'm like Ken after he is not a Digimon Emperor.

Hey Miyako-san! My classmate called me. We will late for the trip.

Ok , coming! I answered

Then we wait for the first bus to arrive at the destination. The destination that we trip is going excited because we are going to the beach and have 2 days and 1 night so I can have a swim to the beach when I saw many students in the beach playing water and sand I remember that Daisuke slapped my butt without a reason in Digital World because of the song I heard now. My close friend Rizumu called for a lunch.

Hey, Miyako-chan come here let's have lunch! Rizumu called me

Ok I'm coming. I answered

Our lunch is sushi, tuna maki, and fried chicken. I just eat Mochi in the snack stall and after eat fried chicken. After this school trip it's Odaiba Rock Festival. We have fun in the whole night talking with Rizumu and Martha. Until morning for the Odaiba Rock Festival. I will email first The DigiDestined. When I arrive on the school it was only Ken and Iori have an awkward silence. Then Ken was like a gentleman on me its because he bring my things on my apartment.

OK , so this is it? Ken asked

No! Let's go to my school back for the Festival ! I answered excitedly

OK, lets watch. Ken said

This is very exciting I want to confess that I like him or love him. When the festival we saw the others except for Hikari, Takeru , and Daisuke that I didn't saw them whole day. Then I ask Iori.

Iori, where is the others? I asked full of mysteries

I don't know maybe they are at end of the crowd or you should ask Matt because they will perform. Iori asked

Ok Thanks! I replied with rushed

And we find the others with Ken and we go to the back stage.

Ken's POV

Weird?! Where is the others especially those 3 love triangle. Haha I was wondering if Daisuke date Kari then Takeru snatched her for a night picnic. JOKE! We're just running to the back stage but no sign of them only Sora and Koushiro was there but they answer is NO they didn't saw them when we approach Matt that they we're on Odaiba Junior High to give flyers so that was a relief. When the Rock Festival started we have a chat with Miyako.

Hey, Miyako you look tired. I asked

Yeah, but they will come don't worry. Miyako answered

How is the school trip?

It's fun. I will ask you something?

What?

Do you love me?

Huh?

I mean do you like me?

Yes more than a friend but I didn't like you I Love You.

Really? Oh so very sweet of you...

Until I kiss her on the cheek and she kiss me on the cheek and we hug with the song Cherry by YUI and the festival was ended finally until our D-Terminal beepes and it's Hikari and we read the email

Please called Taichi to pick me up in Shibuya. Daisuke and Takeru are kidnapped.

What! Why this is happening. I was shocked

Hey guys whatsupp. Taichi and Yamato called us and we hug them. What is about?

Daisuke and Takeru are kidnapped and Hikari was safe she is on Shibuya. Miyako answered

What! We will find her and go home now take a rest. Taichi and Yamato commande

Ok. I and Miyako answered

Ok guys I think this is long wait for the another chapter

Hikari: I was definitely careless

Taichi: Why?

Hikari: Because I was to be kidnap not them but I'm scared of them there we're knives and they tied up them

NEXT UP ON DIARY OF THE DIGIDESTINED

Break Free

We're the DigiDestined


	5. Chapter 5: Break Free

**OK Guys if you want to expect some you know violent or bloody scences. The rating is the same I will not change it to Rated R (or rated M) only PG-13 (Rated T)**

**_PREVIOUS CHAPTER_**

**_Hey guys whatsupp. Tai and Matt called us and we hug them. What is about?_**

**_Daisuke and Takeru are kidnapped and Hikari was safe she is on Shibuya. Miyako answered_**

**_What! We will find her and go home now take a rest. Taichi and Yamato commanded_**

**_Ok. Ken and Miyako answered_**

Normal POV

When Taichi and Yamato pick up Hikari in Shibuya. She was crying in the waiting shed while drinking water.

What happend, sis ? Taichi asked in a low voice.

They we're kidnapped (sobbing) and it's my fault. Hikari said

Why? Yamato asked.

I was to be kidnapped by the kidnappers but they rescue me and they kidnap them instead of me.

It's Ok Sis we know and they know too that girls are weak than boys. Taichi answered and comfort her.

Yeah, but who are the kidnappers do you recognize them and where they will go? Yamato asked.

I saw them with a black jacket and a white van and I followed the van and lost it. Hikari answered

OK lets find them. Taichi and Yamato said in unison.

While they are finding Daisuke and Takeru the road was very silent except for the casino. Then they will go home because Hikari was very sleepy. And they will continue the search and they will explain Daisuke's parents.

When Daisuke and Takeru was awake from unconsciousness they saw many kidnappers and some are holding a knife and guns.

What the... What you gonna do to us? Daisuke was shocked

We will gonna kill you and some torture chores. The mastermind of the kidnapping said.

Noo just don't kill us leave us alone! Takeru said with horror.

WE DON'T BECAUSE WE WILL DO SOMETHING TO YOU. The mastermind shouted.

Then all children are scared of horror because of the mastermind. Then the mastermind shouted again.

OK IF I SAW SOMEONE WHO WILL ESCAPE THERE IS A SURPRISE FOR YOU. The mastermind said.

What consequences do you make if we're gonna escape? Daisuke asked

First, Burning you alive or Lastly, Getting your asses chopped.

Then the suspects are feeling sleepy and the mastermind put kerosene gas around to the floor to burned it down if someone will try to escaped and there is a long metal stick beside Daisuke and there is a archer bow beside Takeru. And both of them freed their selves from the rope and Takeru untie the rope from the other children. Because of that there is the mastermind was awake and holding a matches.

Oh no! What's happening? Daisuke was shocked

I don't know. But let's escape before someone will caught us. Takeru answered

OK, I will email the others.

Daisuke was hiding behind the huge plywood. But there is another noise to awaken the others.

Hey what are you doing!? The supects asked with anger

Escaping, and I have a surprise for you. Daisuke said and throw the stick to the suspects and they fainted.

Normal P.O.V

Then the other children was going outside and the mastermind throw the matches and blow the building on fire then Daisuke was escaped but Takeru was trapped inside the building and the supect hit his head with a baseball bat and Daisuke pulled him out and his face and arm we're burn and bleeding and he is breathing but unconscious. And there is an ambulance and police cars and Taichi and Yamato was there and they approach him to the hospital and the doctor said Takeru is under a coma and Daisuke is going home but he has a ankle injury so Taichi give him a support to go home and Yamato will stay on the hospital to care for his brother.

To be continued...

That's it for today

Sad story huh..


End file.
